1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receiving apparatuses and methods, transmitting apparatuses and methods, and transmission media, and in particular, to a receiving apparatus and method, a transmitting apparatus and method, and a transmission medium which are used for receiving and transmitting an image signal with electronic program guide information (hereinafter referred to as “EPG”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a system has become known in which a television broadcast signal with, e.g., EPG is transmitted and the signal is received and displayed by domestic receiving apparatuses.
In this system, when program information forming the EPG is displayed, the program information can be displayed in the order of broadcasting stations designated by a user. The “StarSight” (service mark) and the “GuidePlus+” (service mark) are known examples of this system in North America.
In the case where a particular broadcasting station transmits EPG including program information from all broadcasting stations, a receiving end treats program information from the particular broadcasting station as equivalent to program information from the other broadcasting stations. Thus, the particular broadcasting station cannot benefit by providing the information on all the programs.
In addition, when the user, who is watching a program from a predetermined broadcasting station, recognizes a program to be broadcast after the present program, program information is displayed in the order of broadcasting stations initially designated by the user, which requires the user to spend time finding a program from the desired broadcasting station.